Hachimon Tonkō no Jin
Hachimon Tonkō no Jin Eight Inner Gates Formation There are eight specific points on a person's Energy Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of energy within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By opening these gates, the user can surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own bodies. The Gate of Opening (開門, Kaimon), located in the brain. This gate removes the restraints of the brain’s built-in inhibitors on the muscles so 100% of their strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength. These inhibitors, however, are in place for good reason. They also prevent the musceles from literally tearing themselves apart through overuse. However, there may come a time when a person is willing to risk their body for some cause, and the temporary increase in power that comes as a result of full use of the muscles may be their only option. The Gate of Healing (休門, Kyūmon; English TV "The Gate of Rest"), located in the brain. The Kyumon is an important part of the gates, as it helps in the user’s tolerance of gate use. When this gate is opened, it forcibly increases one's physical strength and temporarily re-energizes the body. This ability chiefly comes into play later, as the user’s body becomes more accustomed to opening gates. The Kyumon helps to ease the burden that other gates place on the body. The Gate of Life (生門, Seimon), located on the spinal cord. The human body has two types of energy flowing through it. Ki and reiki , people who can control ki are fairly numerous. Many martial artists can eventually develop their control to such an extent that they can manipulate their body’s life force, or their ki, to do all sorts of special attacks. The legendary Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire for example puts ki into the arms to increase its punching speed, Reiki is different however. Some people, about one percent of the total human population, are born with a kind of power that separates them from the others. This power manifests differently in all of them and is as unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints, but it all connects and concentrates on one thing, the soul. These rare individuals, called physics, have the ability to access the power deep within them and call it forth whenever needed, most of the time they don’t even realize it. However precognition is only one of the many abilities that physics’ posses. Now, out of the one percent of the people in the human race that actually have any spirit strength, only one percent of those people have enough to put it to any use, and only one percent of that one percent have developed it to use efficiently. Spirit techniques differ from regular techniques because of the great amount of damage you can cause with them as well as the almost endless possibilities. Spirit fighting techniques aren’t just meant to destroy someone’s body, they can also erase that person’s soul from existence altogether, not to mention alter the molecular structure of things in ways you could never hope to do with ki. Seimon restricts the flow of the energy from user’s soul. Giving them access to that mythological energy. Unfortunately they have no control over it. By releasing this gate, the user enables a great surge of energy to flow through their body. The large quantity of energy speeds up user’s heart, far beyond anything drugs could mimic. As a result their body is becoming super oxygenated, vitalizing their muscles, improving their metabolism, and even improving their brain functions. The increased blood flow turns the skin red, while the surge of energy prevents the heart from rupturing. The Gate of Pain (傷門, Shōmon), located on the spinal cord. Shomon is the crucial gate when it comes controlling the amount on pain the body feels, what makes the body feel good and what causes the pain. Releasing this gate completely disables the user’s pain receptors thus making him immune to all pain –or any physical feeling at that. The inability of feeling pain allows the user to be a perfect fighting machine. The Gate of Limit (杜門, Tomon), per above. Located in the abdomen. This gate restricts the muscles from using their maximum power and prevents them from being sprained. The body does not use the full potential of muscles to prevent reduce the risk of them getting strained or deteriorated through reckless or abusive use. Combined with Kyumon, this gate really helps to temper the force provided by the gates. The Gate of View (景門, Keimon), per above. Located in the stomach. The eyes are the way to a person’s soul’ goes the saying. Normally eyes are only able to see so much and have rather high restrictions such as greatly limited night vision, vision ranged and ability to see objects that move in very high speeds. Keimon prevents the eyes from being harmed from excessive use but when released, it will remove all restrictions from the eyes allowing the user to see everything clearer and are able to react on events in much faster pace. The release also allows the user to see high-speed objects easier again allowing him to react to them better. Opening of this gate releases such large amounts of energy that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around the user. The Gate of Wonder (驚門, Kyōmon; English TV "The Gate of Shock"), per above. Located below the stomach. One of the last restrictions on the body though harmless when used alone- allows, upon release, another burst of energy to flow through the user. This empowers both the muscles and the brain of the user, increasing the reaction time greatly, as well as providing a great boost to strength and speed. Those who open this gate pour glowing green sweat from every inch of their body, which immediately evaporates from their own heat energy, creating an aura which people would mistake as a green battle aura. The aftereffects of opening the gate are that the users muscle fibers are ripped to shreds, causing intense pain if anything or anyone touches him. The Gate of Death (死門, Shimon), located at the heart. While Seimon controls the energy flow from the user’s soul, Shimon opens a direct pathway to the soul allowing an immense burst of energy within the user vastly sharpening every aspect of the body. The energy of the soul is known to be the most potent of them all and by letting it overflow freely granting god-like powers – for a cost, of course. Releasing this gate uses up all of the body's energy. It makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate. After this gate is closed, the user’s body is so ravaged by the effects that he/she dies instantly. 'Legend ' Legend has it the infamous hokuto shin ken style has a method of breathing that allows the Hokuto Shinken practitioner to channel and direct the currents of energy that flow throughout the body. Enabling the practitioner to open all of the body’s celestial gates this new degree of power as their body’s rest state. This technique is based on the muscles' ability to grow stronger after repairing itself from damage. Understanding this theory, the Tenryū Kokyū Hō toughens up the body through the use of special pressure-point technique training that manipulate the "Destruction and Rebirth" cycle of the muscles. The body become like living stone, and can withstand great punishment; even arrows can’t penetrate the skin. The north star system makes the whole body impervious to pain or injury. Only another with same training will know how to penetrate defenses, but there's more to the training than simple exercises. You have to visualize an exact map of the human body with emphasis on the nerve endings and energy currents. You have to feel the power flowing through your limbs and gathering strength around the navel and forehead, like a straight column of energy. You need to be careful or else you could make a mistake and do yourself more harm than good. The discipline of the school reshapes the pathways of nerve and muscle within and causes such dramatic changes in the body that affects the flow of Chi and gives resilience like iron. You absorb elemental energies into your being and saturate each cell of your body with tremendous amounts of concentrated life energy and in effect no longer even classified as human by the normal reckoning of such matters. A technique of utmost secrecy, anyone who sees it being performed must be killed to protect one of Hokuto Shinken's greatest advantages over other styles. 'Reverse engineering ' Extensive research has gone into reverse engineer this technique without causing any adverse effects to the body allowing users’ to unlock their full potential. Over the years there have been a number of breakthroughs. Kyūin Absorption This Technique allows the user to absorb an opponent’s ki. The energy disperses and stimulates the proteins of the body to increase the speed of cell division and reconstruction of cells. This allows then to recreate all organs and tissues, stabilizing the body and negating the hazardous effects that invoking the Hachimon produces for as long as user has enough energy. The user doesn't have to actually touch the opponent as it can be used through other mediums which ki can be channeled. Unfortunately if user if they don’t have access to any outside sources of energy they can’t perform the technique. Senjutsu Sage Techniques A specialized field of techniques designed to negate the adverse effects of the Hachimon that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a person. Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own ki, adding a new dimension of power to the user. The user is required to balance his/her ki with the natural energy he/she gathers from nature; If the user puts too little natural energy into using senjutsu, the technique will not initiate. If the practitioner can achieve a perfect balance between the mind, body, spirit and the energies of nature they can fully utilize Hachimon Cosmo The concept of the "Cosmo" advocates that each atom within a human body resembles a small solar system, and since the human body consists of billions of atoms, the totality forms a "small Cosmo" or a "small Universe". Each person's Cosmo has its own unique signature. Since humans are composed of atoms, humans should be able to use the mysterious forces behind the atoms to achieve super human feats. 'Overview ' While physical change to those who have mastered Hachimon Tonkō no Jin is not too drastic, the power output increase is colossal. Only subtle changes in user’s appearance occur, including more glaring and pronounced facial features and more upright hair. Muscle tone becomes more defined, and the skin tone (and clothing) becomes lighter mainly due to the monstrous amount of ki unleashed in the body. As the natural floodgates of the body are opened, excess energy is radiated from the body and makes contact with whatever user hits instead of their actual limb. There is also a marked personality alteration, where the user becomes unusually aggressive and more prone to acting on impulse. There are a number of advanced stages to the initial transformation. The first stage is a forced increase in the power output of the initial transformation. This stage appears similar to that of the initial transformation, with subtle differences. The hair becomes slightly more rigid. Muscle mass also heavily increases, but not enough however to weigh the user down and reduce mobility. The aura increases in size and becomes more jagged, accompanied by bio-electrical discharge during transformation. The aggressive, remorseless behavior of the initial transformation is magnified; any control over emotion brought on by increased proficiency of Hachimon Tonkō no Jin is canceled out, and energy requirement to sustain the state becomes enormous when compared to the initial transformation, thus reducing its effectiveness. The second branch of advanced stages is achieved through intense training in the Hachimon Tonkō no Jin initial form. All natural inhibitions of the body are completely removed in this state, resulting in 100% utilization of strength and stamina reserves. The skin of the user may become slightly redder due to increased blood flow similar when the Seimon is opened, and muscle size is increased to the point of practical ridiculousness. The aura flails outward, with surges of bio-electricity becoming more frequent and prominent. This stage further increases the physical strength of the Hachimon Tonkō no Jin. However, due to this form being so muscular, mass is increased to the point where the user's speed is reduced to debilitating levels. In addition, the user's energy rapidly depletes due to the effort needed simply to maintain the transformation. Altogether, the negatives of this stage outweigh the positives. This stage is completely unrelated to the first two. Instead, it is a state of mental and physical perfection of the core Hachimon Tonkō no Jin state itself. Martial artist who train for extensive periods of time experience heightened states of rest: heart and respiratory rate are much lower than that of a normal person. The Hachimon Tonkō no Jin follows a similar fundamental concept: by remaining transformed for extended periods of time, the user can desensitize themselves to the negative effects of the transformation. Their wild emotions are kept in check, resulting in a more strategical fighting style, and ki consumption is reduced to negligible amounts. Energy radiation is reduced in tandem, and the aura takes on a smoother, flow-like appearance. By mastering the transformation, the user is able to retain transformation almost subconsciously. In requiring less ki to contribute to maintaining the transformation itself, the maximum amount of ki can thus be focused into the attacks giving the user access to power greater than that of even the first stage. The only physical difference is that the user's facial features exhibit less tension and ferocity than the regular form, which can be explained by the mastery over the ki consumption and the emotional restlessness that the regular transformation causes. This stage is the closest to imitating the legendary Tenryū Kokyū Hō. The forth advanced stage of Hachimon Tonkō no Jin is a powerful transformation, similar to the initial form in appearance and attainment. Since the third stage has effectively become the bodies rest state in order to achieve this transformation, the user must first gain a huge amount of energy (usually by training), far beyond that required for the initial form. Once enough energy is acquired, the user must remaster the stabilizing techniques as such a high degree of energy will negatively affect the body. The spiky hair brought on by the original transformation becomes longer and rigid. Increased energy radiation causes the aura to take on a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance rather than smooth or flowing. Because the energy output and radiation is higher than that of any stage, the aura pulses at a higher frequency, like the stage 2 aura. Muscle mass is barely increased, but energy output is multiplied manyfold; such that greater amounts of the user's increased energy capacity can be used at once for much more powerful energy attacks, and even speed is augmented incredibly by the boost, unlike the first two advanced levels which cause the muscle mass to swell and thus impede the user. Category:Technique